


Refrain and Daydream

by Mareshire



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, AoRan Background, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How to let people down, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Previous tag is author in life, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Tagging is harder than I remembered, Therefore, Two Shot, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, Why did i add comedy, angstymess!Kaito, eventually, i think, ill change the title, little plot though, seriously, tags are spoilers so im gonna stop now, there's angst, tooOCmaybe!Shinichi, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareshire/pseuds/Mareshire
Summary: Shinichi couldn’t deny he was surprised when the first thing that happened to him upon entering his own house was a pair of lips pushing hard against his, the weight of another body pulling him until his back slammed the door shut.Happy (one week late) Encounter Anniversary!





	1. Refrain: Let me stay by your side forever

**Author's Note:**

> I love being late for absolutely everything, ugh.
> 
> So, I started writing this on Sunday (seriously, and I hope finishing it the same day. Such an idiot I am xd) and literally typed the final dot yesterday at 3 in the morning (literally, because I was typing. Like, in my phone. Again, ugh). Then again, I guess I've discovered that, for some reason, my brain un-stuck itself when I'm writing smut because, please, SIX THOUSAND WORDS, OKAY?! What was I even thinking? Where did it come from? I didn't even know it was physically possible to write 6k of pure sex. Kill me now, please, before half of my children's DNA is from a complete pervert.
> 
> Well, I think it's enough self-sympathy and stuff. My beloved beta-reader is head-over-hells with her own works, so I'm sorry, because there will be a hell of spelling and grammar mistakes, and if I were to count it, probably five thousand times the same word. But, okay, I re-read it a lot of times (like everytime I've opened it the last week — which is a lot, tbh), and I think it's acceptable at least.
> 
> Roll down and enjoy, my little pervs~!
> 
> Also, happy Encounter Anniversary! <3

Shinichi couldn’t deny he’d been caught off guard when the first thing that happened to him upon entering his own house was a pair of lips pushing hard against his, the weight of another body pulling him until his back slammed the door shut.

Wide-eyed, the detective could only watch as the ball of pure energy that was his boyfriend took the cloth covering his shoulders in fists. Kaito’s lips abandoned his with a gasp, only to pull him against the wall and then attack them again — rougher, harder, senseless. The hunger emanated in form of small whimpers that left his mouth when Shinichi didn’t react as fast as he wanted him to.

Determined on drawing his detective’s attention on himself ( _as if he didn’t have it already_ , Shinichi thought), Kaito moved his lips forcefully, his teeth biting Shinichi’s bottom lip for his tongue to kitten-lick it. And then, along with those tender, tempting brushes of tongue, one of the hands that remained on Shinichi’s shoulder found its way down Shinichi’s chest, caressing just the slightest over his clothes — putting the jacket aside, and then sneaking in as masterfully as its owner infiltrated his heist locations. Warm fingers looked for the hem of the shirt, and when they found it and attempted to take the garment out of Shinichi’s pants, the detective brought himself back from when he had been due to the shock and grabbed that wrist as strong as he could without bruising it.

The mouth over his whimpered and the body against him pressed harder when Shinichi tilted his head back and tried to put enough space between the two of them so the air could at least pass through.

“Kaito,” he called out, receiving another whimper as only answer. The magician tried to break free from his grip so he could go on with his attempt of, well, _ravishing the detective_. “Kaito, love, look at me.”

Fervently, Kaito shook his head as a refusal. The brown bird nest that was his hair moved too, locks covering Kaito’s eyes, some of them hitting Shinichi’s face. Only then did he notice that, for some reason, Kaito’s hair was soaking wet as well as his clothes. Shinichi frowned. Had he been out?

“Kaito,” he repeated. The fist on Shinichi’s shoulder tightened, although the magician still denied to look at him. “Kai, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kaito responded. Shinichi’s brown deepened because, well, that didn’t sound as if nothing was happening _at all_.

Deeply breathing in, Shinichi opened his mouth to argue, but he was fastly cut off when Kaito continued. “Can — can you just let me, please? I… I want — need… Please, Shinichi, just — just lemme…” Through the numerous locks of his bang, Kaito raised his gaze — the minimum, the slightest, but enough for the detective to catch his anxious eyes, the ferocity and fury of those sparkling indigo eyes, iris darker and pupils more dilated than usual. “Just _please_.”

Deep, strong indigo locked with concerned azure, they seemed to telepathically hold a conversation. Kaito bit his own bottom lip a few times, his eyebrows twitching and his body suddenly trembling — although Shinichi couldn’t tell if it was due to the cold, wet clothes or something else. His grip grew looser and, eventually, under the pressure of Kaito’s necessity, he gave in.

“‘kay, babe. Come here.”

 

* * *

 

Kaito jumped to his lips again. Literally. His feet left the floor for a second in which he took advantage of Shinichi’s distraction and caught his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss that, this time, was returned.

Shinichi hummed, taken off-guard, but promptly put himself together and, eyes closed, responded to Kaito’s lip pressure with more pressure, letting himself melt into the magician’s hard touch and his own sudden anxiety. Kaito moaned upon feeling Shinichi’s lips moving over his, the sensation increasing when the detective took advantage of that — _oh, so arousing_ — sound to sneak his tongue in Kaito’s mouth without waiting for permission.

Kaito shuddered. His head began spinning around — Shinichi’s tongue hitting the roof of his mouth, battling his own, brushing against that spot behind his upper teeth that he knew drove Kaito wild, more than mad — and Kaito felt his legs trembling, shaking, his knees attempting to fail.

Tugging on Shinichi’s jacket lapels, Kaito switched their positions. His back hit the cold wall, which, along with his wet clothes brushing against his skin, made it bristle upon the temperature difference with the rest of his body. Shinichi’s hands found their way towards the magician’s hipbones, gripping them and bringing him closer. Kaito heard himself moaning when their hips collided, because _oh, the friction_ and _body heat_ and _the fucking clothes were starting to bother him like a lot_.

Skilled hands infiltrated between their bodies, separating their chests — _only_ chests — just the slightest so they could undo Shinichi’s jacket buttons and put the sleeves down his shoulders until the elbows. Shinichi caught the indirect demand, because his hands left Kaito’s hip — _Come back!_ , he thought as the warthm went away — and their lips parted with a gasp — and Kaito whimpering — and finished putting the garment off.

Big, hot hands curled on once more on hipbones, fingers burying in the flesh. Kaito’s lids fluttered open and caught sight of two spots of intense sea azure staring at him through long eyelashes and layers of a blinding fog, a mixture of arousal and lust that froze Kaito’s bones and made him hold his breath. His fingers clung to Shinichi’s shirt on his shoulders. He was really glad the wall was supporting him, because he was sure he’d have fallen directly to the floor otherwise.

“Bedroom,” Kaito murmured, his vocal cords making the hoarse sound reverberate through his chest and, therefore, Shinichi’s.

The detective’s eyes narrowed, his body suddenly tensing and his grip on Kaito’s hip increasing, tightening, hardening. Kaito could see him swallowing, his Adam’s apple moving on the process. Kaito’s heart thumped hard, mercilessly against his rib cage when something that could only be described as a deep possessive growl echoed from Shinichi’s throat directly to his chest.

“‘kay,” he agreed, and Kaito thanked whatever was up there Shinichi’s grip on him was hard enough to prevent him from falling, because his legs were definitely unstoppably shaking and his knees hopelessly gave in under the enormous wave of arousal that deep, sharp voice had sent carelessly through his body.

In the blink of an eye, Shinichi’s hands moved from Kaito’s hipbones to his thighs, grabbing them — _burying_ the fingers on them — to pick him up. Their hips rubbed together, the bulge on Shinichi’s pants pressing against Kaito’s right inner thigh. His legs wrapped themselves tightly around the detective’s waist to get more of that feeling, his own arousal rubbing against Shinichi’s lower stomach. Kaito whimpered — the touch, the friction, the heat; the burning desire that went through his veins overwhelmed his senses — the sound mutating to a groan when swollen, wet lips crashed against his again, rough and hard and _exciting_.

He was vaguely conscient Shinichi was moving when he stopped feeling the cold of the wall behind his back, the air hitting against it instead. He was having a hard time figuring out anything that didn’t involve Shinichi’s mouth pressing against his, Shinichi’s lips abusing his, Shinichi’s tongue struggling with his for dominance — which he so willingly gave in — and mapping the wet cavern that was his mouth, exploring again the roof of his mouth and the spot behind his teeth — and he unavoidably moaned.

Shinichi’s hands on his thighs — grabbing harder with each step, surely bruising his flesh. Shinichi’s erection against his inner thigh — hot, hard, soon to be _his_. Shinichi’s stomach tensing each time Kaito’s cock rubbed against it — strong, firm, perfect for friction. Shinichi’s body heat. Shinichi’s shoulders under his fists. Shinichi’s chest pressing against his. Shinichi’s heart beating out of control — against, with, _along_ with his. Shinichi. Shinichi, Shinichi, _Shinichi_.

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the staircase. Kaito could feel it because Shinichi’s leg moved up, the movement doing unholy things to his already painful erection when his waist literally _collided_ with Shinichi’s lower stomach as he raised him. His legs tightened around the detective’s hip, driving the heels into his ass — and, okay, he almost fainted when Shinichi bit his bottom lip with a hoarse groan that made Kaito’s blood wildly thump through his veins.

Taking advantage of his current position, the thief’s hands travelled towards his boyfriend’s nape, holding him in place and twisting his fingers with the lock that stood out from his always decent hairstyle. (Innerly, Kaito loved burying his fingers in that hair so he could dishevel it in one hundred ways that screamed ‘ _Right, I’ve just had the most wild, uncontrollable sex of my life and it fucking satisfied me_ ’ and let people now what was _his_. He was a thief, alter all, and it wasn’t on him to let someone else to steal what he masterfully had managed to get, thank you very much.)

He lifted his body on Shinichi’s arm, soundly moaning when that friction hit his cock again. Fingers tugged Shinichi’s hair, making his head back, and possessive, dominant lips moved harder over his, a skilled tongue, as elusive as its owner, sneaking in the detective’s wetness when his mouth parted on a groan upon feeling the thief’s inner thigh pressing harder against his erection.

Kaito didn’t waste his time. As Shinichi lead them both to the room, he explored the inside of Shinichi’s mouth with his curious — and provocative — tongue. Rough hits at the roof of his mouth; gentle, seductive caresses to his tongue — which gained him more than one groan, he proudly noticed. Kitten licks were placed all over Shinichi’s bottom lip, just to be hardly bit and then licked again.

Kaito’s mouth abandoned the detective’s and found its way towards his chin. Butterfly kisses were left here and there, lips brushing the skin and wetting it with saliva from their previous battle. Kaito traced the edge of Shinichi’s cheekbone, defining the shape of his jaw with licks, kisses and slight nibbles, wetting the path that lead to his ear. Teeth encountered Shinichi’s earlobe and playfully bit it, rubbing it with the tip of his tongue.

“Kaito,” Shinichi’s voice resounded through the passage, waking up twenty four more sexual desires from Kaito’s fantasies. God, how he loved that tone.

Kaito vaguely could process that Shinichi had indeed called him, and he hummed in response, still entertained with the play he was holding with the earlobe.

“I can’t concentrate if you keep doing it.”

Badly smirking, Kaito hummed again, releasing the wet, swollen red part of Shinichi’s ear Kaito knew was one of his weak points. “Then hurry,” he murmured seductively, the hot breathing driving goosebumps to Shinichi’s temples. “I’m growing pretty impatient here, you know. I gotta distract myself.” And he went on biting again, though this time going down to his neck. At the back of his mind, he could feel Shinichi increasing his pace.

 

* * *

 

 

Shinichi kicked the door open as soon as they were in front of it, barely caring about a mountain of manila folders falling to the ground when the door hit the wall and made the desk tremble.

He crawled on the bed, Kaito’s arms on his neck and legs around his waist loosening and eventually letting him fall backwards to the mattress. His hands never left Shinichi’s nape, though, and as soon as his head encountered the pillow, he attracted the detective to him, joining their lips once more.

Kaito began his attack against Shinichi’s clothes. First, it was the tie. He untied it, taking it away from Shinichi’s neck, revealing a pale expanse of skin — and, oh, he wanted to mark it so bad. Next, it came the shirt. Button after button, it came loose, letting Kaito witness each and every centimeter of the chest he knew by heart. He gently caressed with his fingertips the curvature and depth of his collarbone from side to side, up to down, and then moved to the slightly defined pectorals. He knew where to touch — knew he would gain a gasp if his fingers slided down in between the breast, and Shinichi would giggle if he put a little pressure on a certain spot of his ribs.

He caressed — over the pectorals, tracing a line up the right nipple that he knew was a birthmark, and then moved to the left. Heartbeats thumped against his fingers as they tenderly touched the skin, nails drawing random patterns around the nipple before stroking it — and Shinichi groaned on his mouth.

He moved down. Muscles tensed under soft caresses, the mouth over Kaito’s growing harder, rougher, more demanding as he delineated the lines that defined Shinichi’s abdominals — not precisely the most worked out on this world, but surely the ones that drove him more than crazy. Under his fingers, Kaito could feel the ripplings of battle wounds — small cuts that came from stabs, longer ones done with another kind of weapon, circular expanses of white that undoubtedly belonged to bullet wounds — and Shinichi bit his bottom lip upon feeling Kaito hesitating and a brown starting to form on his forehead.

Going even downer, Kaito felt anticipation accumulating on his lower stomach when his — oh, diabolic, curious, unholy — fingers came upon the bulge that was pressing hard against Shinichi’s pants — and the guy above him almost lost balance when his elbows attempted to fail upon feeling Kaito’s hand stroking him over the garment. His other hand digits found their way to the belt, wrapping around it and struggling until the thing loosened and he could unzip the detective’s pants.

Kaito’s heels pushed the cloth until he managed to get it down the thin waist and reveal the strong, worked out thighs that could only belong to a soccer player — Kaito took advantage of Shinichi leaving his mouth to wet his lips, suddenly dry upon remembering exactly how those thighs looked and felt. Weren’t his hand distracted with something much more interesting — stroking, rubbing, pressing — he’d have taken his time to feel up the flesh, to drive his fingers on it until they bruised.

“Off,” Shinichi’s growl reached his ears, making him open the eyes just to find his boyfriend tugging at the neck of his sweater. Only then did he realize he was still all dressed up, the soaked clothes wetting the shifts under his body — and, okay, maybe the burning blood running through his veins had overwhelmed the cold, but his skin was definitely freezening. He could fix that.

 

* * *

 

 

After a poof of pink smoke, everything had disappeared.

Shinichi found himself lying backwards on the mattress, his shirt gone and his pants thrown carelessly somewhere on the floor. His boxers were gone too, and were his mind have been more focussed, maybe he could have asked how Kaito had managed to do that in exactly eight seconds without him noticing. Nevertheless, there wasn’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how much of a fuck he gave about it because, well, he was slightly distracted — ‘slightly’ referring to ‘probably I’m still on the world but I wouldn’t really complain if it were Hell’.

Kaito’s naked body showed in front of him, shamelessly knelt on the bed at his feet, thighs separated, heels pressing on the flesh of his ass and his erection standing out from between legs. Compared to his red flushed face, the rest of his body was pale and slightly wet from having been wearing soaked clothes for so long. Indigo eyes were staring at him, filled with lust, arousal, excitation, expectation, anticipation, anxiety — and Shinichi could barely contemplate he hadn’t seen the last one on his boyfriend’s eyes before; not that strong, at least.

Wanting sort of _deborate_ the magician before him, Shinichi reached one arm out to bring him down — or, well, he rather _tried_ , because he found his wrists tied up with the tie Kaito had divested him of before. He frowned and thought about approximately seventy eight idioms in which complain, but his mouth could formulate none of them when a hot air hit his knee.

The detective’s breath got stuck midway his throat and he choked with his own saliba. His eyes widened when they caught sight of Kaito’s body on four between his legs, head leaned in and swollen, wet lips covering with kisses Shinichi’s inner thigh towards, uh, _more inner_ parts.

“Kai…” he called out, but got no response.

He tried to withdraw his body, but Kaito’s hands came into play and imprisoned his hips, preventing him from moving even the slightest. Long digits drove into his flesh, surely leaving more than one mark.

“Don’t,” the magician murmured against the skin of his inner thigh, nuzzling the groin. “Just lemme.”

Shinichi could only look without even blinking how one hand wrapped around his length — he hissed at that, his body already tensing with anticipation — and then his boyfriend’s mouth opened and blew on the tip of his cock, and next thing Shinichi knew was Kaito half had him surrounded by the confines of his wet cavern, lips enveloping pulsing hot skin and his eyebrows wrinkling while he adapted his mouth around him.

“Oh God,” Shinichi choked out, biting hard on his bottom lip.

He could barely breath. Velvet heat swallowed his member as Kaito put it further on his mouth (Shinichi forcefully remembered Kaito had no gag-reflex and, well, that was somehow the death of him. Because, you know, that meant Kaito could take him as far as he’d like as much as he wanted), the hand around the base caressing in circles the expanse of skin left. Kaito let out his breath through the nose, the air hitting Shinichi’s pubic hair — and Shinichi groaned because the _mouth_ and the _heat_ and the _wetness_ and the _hand_ and the _friction_.

Kaito encouraged himself and took what was left of Shinichi’s length — and, okay, he almost died then. The magician settled him so his tip was hitting the back of his throat, trembling lips adjusting, and then, careful not to use his teeth, his head went back, taking Shinichi’s erection out of his mouth. The cold air hit the now wet cock and made his owner shudder, nails digging into palms to control himself.

This time, Kaito chose not to be that merciful with him and took his tongue out. Small, kitten licks covered Shinichi’s tip, and then full-tongue licked at the side of his dick. Once, twice, thrice. He went on until the skin was completely and entirely wet, showing no compassion when Shinichi whimpered, gasped and moaned for more. The torture got worse when he blew again and bobbed his head down the sharp slowly.

Shinichi held his breath and tried his best to prevent himself from thrusting into the unholy velvet heat overwhelming his senses, though he probably didn’t succeed, if Kaito’s hands holding his hips harder against the bed were any indication. At this point, he hardly cared for the bruises that grip was surely going to leave on him — he just wanted to thrust, to deepen, to release, to _come_. The pressure on his lower stomach was growing bigger with every lick Kaito gave him, with every brush of teeth and bob of his head.

Kaito seemed to be on his own world of sucking and bobbing — his cheeks tightened on the middle of Shinichi’s cock, and he used his tongue to wet the tip and lick away the pre-cum accumulated there. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen and red, yet less wet than before, he didn’t seem to notice Shinichi was inevitably and undoubtedly reaching his end.

The detective tried to bring his hand to grab Kaito’s hair and put his head up before he’d cum, but then he remembered, thanks to a tug on his wrist when he tried to move, that he was _tied up_ because his boyfriend just loved _torturing_ him.

Gritting his teeth, a hiss — which clearly mutated to a primitive, deep groan when Kaito bobbed his head again and did that hellish thing with his cheeks — escaped his mouth. His tongue went out to wet his lips and his throat vibrated with a couple of coughs when he cleared it. “Kaito,” he choked out, warning on his tone. The magician ignored him. “Kai, seriously — ah!” Biting his bottom lip, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth. He tried again, louder this time. “Babe, please, I’m about to — to…” He couldn’t let out anything more, his voice raising a few pitches upon reaching the not-really-end of the sentence.

Kaito hummed on his erection, giving away that he hard heard him and that he had no intention of withdrawing. Moreover, the vibration sent shudders down Shinichi’s spine, his cock twitching and hurting from the necessity of release. Kaito sucked harder, his hands now on Shinichi’s thighs to caress them and take the tension away.

He bobbed his head up, his mouth releasing the toy he had been enjoying for the last minutes with a resounding ‘pop’. One of his thumbs came to the tip, washing the wetness, while the other kept drawing random patterns on Shinichi’s groin. “It’s okay, Shin-chan,” he assured in a whisper. His head leaned in and placed a kiss on one side of the length. “You can come whenever you want. I’ll take it. I’ll take all of you.” And with that, he went on with his job of driving Shinichi to his death.

The detective tilted the head back, groaning in desperation. One suck — two, three, four, five — more licks, nibbles, breathings, butterfly kisses. Kaito’s hands were gone, but Shinichi vaguely realized it through the fog of lust and arousal and _just let me come now, please_ that covered his brain. His hips lost control, and now that he had nothing holding him down, he deeply thrusted on Kaito’s mouth (so, yes, having a boyfriend with no gag-reflex was a relieve sometimes since he didn’t have to hold on that much), gaining another hum directed to his base. His erection vibrated and twitched, and finally he could scream out his release as it filled Kaito’s mouth.

Dizzy for just having coming as he was, his senses could barely catch Kaito working on swallowing Shinichi’s cum, suckling and drying him until he gave nothing more. As his mind began to get clearer, he raised his head and stared at Kaito — Kaito, who was using his index fixer to recollect the remains of semen gathered at the corners of his mouth and then liking it away with his tongue — and weren’t it be for refractory period, he’d most likely just have got hard again at the sight.

The magician seemed to feel Shinichi’s gaze over him, because he made their eyes met — _Abort mission! Abort mission!_ , Shinichi’s brain yelled upon seeing weary eyes. Kaito’s indigo orbs were darker than usual, his pupils so dilated he could barely distinguish between it and the iris, a curtain of lust and arousal clouding all rational thought, and at the corners of his eyes there were tears accumulated. One rapid peek at him from top to bottom gave away the reason — and, okay, Shinichi’s brain short circuited now.

Kaito’s lips were split, small almost imperceptible whimpers escaping from them, cheeks flushed and teary eyes locked with the detective’s. While one hand remained on his mouth, still recollecting and licking the cum, the other arm crossed completely his torso and disappeared between his sprawled legs. Inner thighs were stained with pre-cum as well as the tip of his erection, which stood out more than it was supposed to do due to his body arching up, stomach and waist out. His heels supported his body up, slightly lifting it from bed, so Shinichi could be able to see how Kaito’s other hand disappeared behind him and two fingers sank in himself. The digits were moving, stretching out in scissoring motions that made Kaito whine and bit his bottom lip.

Shinichi swallowed hard, trying to loosen the lump on his throat so the air could pass through it — because, you know, seeing Kaito fingering himself, all flushed and needy and excited, was one of that kind of images he’d like to stare at forever. The detective’s cock came back to life as if someone had just resurrected it with a defibrillator or something. He licked his lips, his mind already trying to wrap itself around the memories of velvet heat, tight passage, muscles stretching around him, embracing him in ways that made his spine shudder and his head spin around.

The magician moaned under his own ministrations, his back arching more and his eyes shutting for seconds in which his chest went up and then down with rapid breathes, his body still and his lips parted, gasping. Then, his hand moved, and what had been low whimpers mutated to another high moan that drove Shinichi’s own body into shudders and pants. He knew those sounds by heart. Shinichi bit harder on his bottom lip because, damn his luck, Kaito had just found his prostate and apparently we liked playing with it.

(That wasn’t a secret. Once, Shinichi had asked him why he always licked Shinichi’s fingers or filled them with lube before he could ask if he wanted to top. Kaito had giggled and stretched out, happy laughters escaping from his lips even though Shinichi knew his hips must hurt — he hadn’t been precisely gentle at all. Then, the magician had buried the face on Shinichi’s neck junction and murmured the words he’d never forget.

  
“You have no idea how it feels,” he had said against his skin. Shinichi could feel the smirk on his lips. “Have you ever wonder why male’s G spot is actually on the prostate? It’s just too wonderful to describe~! Besides, you inside me feels so right, and your hand around me while you thrust into me overwhelms all my senses in the most beautiful, undescriptible way. Overstimulation is just too fun~.” Shinichi had felt a kiss placed at the spot where his pulse beat harder, his cheeks brightly flushing and glad that Kaito couldn’t see him — he’s tease him forever otherwise — and then more words were whispered against his skin. “So, forgive me for being this selfish, but I’m not willing to let you take it away from me.”)

At the third moan, Shinichi couldn’t take it anymore. His head tilted back, his chest vibrating when a deep, primitive growl reverberated through it. Apparently, it caught Kaito’s attention, because his fingers — three already — stopped their motion and the indigo dizzy eyes went back to azure hungry ones.

“Kaito — love, you have three seconds to untie me or I’m putting my clothes on and taking my fucking leaving, you get it?”

Silence filled the room — well, as silent as it could be, considering their loud heartbeats, heavy breathings, Kaito’s almost inaudible whimpers and Shinichi’s not-human-at-all-and-probably-embarrassing-later rumbles — for three whole seconds, and Shinichi seriously began to consider actually fulfilling his threat. Nevertheless, in the blink of an eye, a hot, wet mouth was over his, lips roughly moving and a tongue entering him in an anxious, graceless way that wasn’t Kaito’s at all.

In all four legs, the magician’s body stood on top of his, hands placed at each side of his head, one of his legs pressing on Shinichi’s groin as he leaned in to debour the detective. Impatiently, he crashed their tongues together, hitting the spot where he knew his buds were more sensitive and made him shudder, mapping out the detective’s mouth until his lungs began to ache for lack of breathing.

Slowly pulling back, Kaito’s mouth left his with a resounding wet sound followed by faltering pants and throats swallowing. He pressed their foreheads together, his bangs soaked with sweat sticking to Shinichi’s own hair and skin. Shinichi contemplated him, watching his chest fastly moving up and down, the puffs of hair leaving his split out lips and mixing with his own breathe. Sometime along the kiss, Kaito had moved so his legs were at Shinichi’s hips each side, lower body pressed and seated on his lap, supporting the weight with strong, thin, almost female thighs.

“Let me,” the magician choked out for the third time. Shinichi frowned when it sounded far from the level of arousal he had been expecting. When he was going to say something, Kaito’s fingers covered his mouth. “Please, just — just let me do it my way. Just let me do you.”

He hated it. He hated the way Kaito was closing emotionally up to him — hated how his voice sounded weak, desperate, anxious, low, and hated how he closed the eyes so they wouldn’t stare at each other. He hated his tied up wrists — hated not being able to caress him, to take the truth out of him by feathery touches and tenderly kisses. And most of all, maybe, he hated knowing Kaito was going to tell him _nothing_. Not now, at least. No matter how much he begged, how much he insisted — he was like this.

There was just one thing Shinichi could do.

Raising his head, the detective closed his eyes and pressed his mouth, still covered by fingers, against Kaito’s. “Okay, babe,” he said as low as Kaito had done — and could feel the thief’s digits trembling on his lips.

Brushing the lips against the palm, Shinichi brought his tied hands up and took Kaito’s wrist to put it aside and pull the thief down to him. He could feel Kaito’s body tensing half a second to sigh and then relax against his mouth touch. Now the movement wasn’t anxious at all. The thief moved his lips when the detective did and only opened his mouth when he asked him to. Tongues brushed, not crashed.

They shared the first gentle kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t last as much as a romantic film director would have wanted.

Sooner than later, Kaito’s anxiety came back, and his hands found their way towards Shinichi’s nape to push him closer, harder, noses touching. His fingers tangled with the locks there and pulled on, causing the detective beneath him to lightly moan, his mouth backing to gasp for air.

Kaito shifted, his teeth caressing the way down Shinichi’s chin and throat, then nuzzling at the junction of his neck and nibbling there where the pulse was more erratic. Backing up, he put his hands on Shinichi’s chest and used them to straighten his body. His eyes glanced down into the detective’s, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip, and Shinichi could unmistakably see almost at slow motion how the figure before him lightly lifted and went down again, muscles tensing as Shinichi’s cock entered him and stretched out his walls.

Both of them groaned. Kaito tilted his head back, his eyes rolling back so hard that the detective feared he’d hurt his vision or something. That was a very far away thought, though. He could barely process it as his own body shivered and drowned into Kaito, both _physically_ and _emotionally_. There was something — something beyond the simple fact of the sex, the physical touch, even the feeling of making love — that always overwhelmed him whenever he got to lose himself into the magician’s body. Shinichi couldn’t get to completely understand it, but was something that made his very body hair bristle, his breath stuck in the throat.

The sensation won over him as Kaito’s walls embraced him once he was drowned to the hilt. His back was arched so extremely it surely hurt him, hands placed on Shinichi’s lower stomach to support himself, and it was almost painful how he stayed still, lips parted as heavy gasps and soft moans left them upon feeling himself being filled and his passage stretching.

Muscles moved around Shinichi’s erection. It always amazed him how the body above his accepted him this right — Kaito never complained, not once, even if his eyes were full of tears, about pain. And if Shinichi didn’t knew better, he’d have worried. But given the fact that tears were actually from _ecstasy_ and Kaito had openly expressed his join towards being impaled — well, Shinichi could do nothing but be amazed, could he?

Once Kaito’s heat had completely settled down around him, smooth thighs shifted and lifted the magician’s body. Shinichi groaned and tilted his head back. It had been so long. He had almost forgotten the friction, the pressure, the contrast between his body heat and cold lube. Kaito always managed to heat it little by little as Shinichi thrusted inside him, and it somehow drove the detective somewhere near _crazy_.

The magician’s body went down again, a soft moan escaping his lips as he drowned himself into his own pleasure. Watching Kaito ride him was always an amazing sight, Shinichi had to admit. He always moved up and down a few times, rolling his hips as he tried to find the exact angle so the tip of the member inside him would be hitting straight against his prostate.

His muscles tensed as a very loud sound mutated from his soft previous mumbles. His passages squeezed in a way that had the detective desiring his freedom so he could grab those damnly provoking hips and set the primal rhythm his body really claimed. Heat spread through his body as Kaito repeated the movement, straight to his prostate without hesitation this time. The magician melted into his very pleasure, leaning in to took possession of the detective’s lips once again, and both of them groaned upon the angle change.

“Shin~i~chi~,” Kaito purred over his mouth. And then begged rather than demanded, “more.”

Shinichi blinked and, without giving it a second thought, he moved his hands directly to the magician’s hips. Later, when he actually succeeded, did he realize Kaito had freed his wrist from the tie who knows how long ago. He didn’t care. His inner beast was feeling immensely happy for being released. And as to celebrate it, Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s hipbones harder, fingers burying and bruising skin, and drove him straightforwardly down to the hilt.

Kaito’s sounds were like music to his ears. Pure ecstasy moans, uncontrollably loud groans, screams demanding for more, the beginning of a pout growing on his lips as the whimpers for release started. Symphony. He was a _symphony_. His body could only be described as art as it arched to every Shinichi’s primal thrust. The velvet heat, softest everytime he thumped it, made the beast inside him growl and murmur things like ‘tight’ and ‘hot’ and ‘ _mine_ ’, and Shinichi couldn’t bring himself to refute any of them. He was man enough to admit that, deeply inside his cool appearance, he was a possessive bastard.

“‘Nichi,” Kaito moaned again, his voice sounding unsteady as he bit his bottom lip. “I’m — am, I’m co — ah!” Shinichi roughly thrusting inside him shut him up.

And then, a few thumps later, white pleasure blew up inside him, making his insides explode as a throaty scream made his vocal chords hurt. “SHINICHI!” And next thing he knew, was that his cock felt a little less painful and much more _empty_.

A shudder ran down his spine when Shinichi followed him into their ocean of happiness, painting his insides white and warm with a hoarse, loud moan that probably intended to be his name.

Kaito’s head was spinning around, and as drowned in ecstasy as he was, he could barely notice Shinichi’s arms around his waist, embracing and flushing him with his chest. The repeated ‘ba-dump’ against his ear was calming, bringing his to follow its pace. Kaito’s eyes closed as he took a deep breathe. Overstimulation still had him sensitive, so it was no surprise when the rub against Shinichi’s stomach during their embrace drove tears to his eyes.

“It’s okay, you’re okay now,” the detective murmured straight onto his ear. (Innerly, Kaito loved post-coital moments. Shinichi would go all lovey-dovey and whisper calming, sweet nothings to his ear without hesitating.) “It’s okay now, babe. You’ve been as amazing as ever. You’re amazing. You drive me crazy, Kai.” And the babbling went on, but Kaito was hardly listening to him.

His gaze fixed to the wall. A knot on his gut that had nothing to do with arousal, sex or release made his stomach remove, and resisting the urge of throwing up was hard.

“Nee, Shinichi.” Shinichi’s voice in his ear shut, emitting a hum in response. Kaito tried to loosen the lump on his throat as his next words took over the room.

“Let’s break up.”


	2. Daydream: I got to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito had always been a surprising person. He had to be to impress his audience. Sometimes, he’d wait until Shinichi arrives home to show him his latest trick, just for him to have the detective going mad trying to resolve it. He took pleasure in it. The look on his eyes, the shine and hope and fun that Shinichi would usually find, was definitely worthy. Nevertheless, he hadn’t ever expected to hear, of all things, those three words coming out of Kaito’s mouth — especially not when he was still covered with sweat and semen.
> 
> _Let’s break up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I can't believe it actually took me more than two months to finish this. And, dude, isn't it a good piece of trash? :'D
> 
> It's pretty appreciable how I go from angst to fluff to comedy. Why did I add comedy? This was supposed to be a drama ;;
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna let so much people down. I'm ashamed of myself. I promise I'll hide under a rock and I'll never ever show my disgusting face ever again ;n;
> 
>  
> 
> — NOT BETA-READ. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? IT MEANS I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ENGLISH AND YOU'LL HAVE TO JUGGLE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL I WANTED TO SAY. SORRY-NOT-SORRY (REALLY SORRY) —

Kaito had always been a surprising person. He had to be to impress his audience. Sometimes, he’d wait until Shinichi arrives home to show him his latest trick, just for him to have the detective going mad trying to resolve it. He took pleasure in it. The look on his eyes, the shine and hope and fun that Shinichi would usually find, was definitely worthy. Nevertheless, he hadn’t ever expected to hear, of all things, those three words coming out of Kaito’s mouth — especially not when he was still covered with sweat and semen.

_Let’s break up._

As in going apart — as in each one on their own way. Breaking up — as in not being a couple. That was what Kaito meant, right? Because there wasn’t another hidden meaning of ‘breaking up’ that Shinichi didn’t know, was there? Break up — phrasal verb; meaning: to stop being a couple. Not being together. Never ever again. No kisses, no hugs, no cuddling on the couch each and every friday night, fighting for the TV control because neither of them wanted to see what the other liked. No waking up surrounded by the other’s scent, no breakfast at eleven in the morning because the both of them didn’t really want to get out of the bed. No having showers together, no going skiing and trying to — hopelessly — teach Kaito how to ice-skate.

That — that was what Kaito meant, right? Those were basically the implications of breaking up — of not being a couple anymore. As in no more. No more time together. No one would no longer prepare the dinner for him and would wait until he arrives for going to bed together — food untouched, of course, because it’d have already gone off. Those things would be gone. That’s what happens when you break up with someone. Shinichi knew the concept.

Yet, he couldn’t understand it. He couldn’t understand why Kaito was saying, all of sudden, about breaking up. They were right. They were _just fine_. Shinichi knew he wasn’t the best boyfriend of the world — he wouldn’t reach home until past midnight and usually would drown himself into another file case until Kaito would plead him to turn off the light and go to sleep. He was dense sometimes, and would most likely forget about important dates (he tried to remember them, though. He had started putting post-its on the calendar after the first time he forgot Kaito’s birthday). However, Kaito wasn’t perfect either — almost, maybe, but not _entirely_ perfect. He’d explode one or two things per day, paint the walls fluorescent yellow and ruin Shinichi’s shirts because he didn’t like them — too boring for him, apparently.

Shinichi loved him anyway. He put up with that and more just for him. He didn’t want Kaito being perfect — he wanted Kaito being Kaito. That’s why he couldn’t completely understand the reason Kaito wanted to break up with him. Maybe he had forgotten another important date? He had started snoring and Kaito couldn’t bear it? Listening about dead bodies during lunch had become too much? Maybe — maybe he couldn’t satisfy Kaito in bed anymore?

Maybe routine had overwhelmed him. Maybe the magician felt like they were stuck in some point Shinichi couldn’t really see. Or maybe he had found someone else.

Shinichi shook his head and, innerly, slapped himself for idiot. No, they’d just made love (it was still called making love, right? What they had done involved love, didn’t it?), there was no way Kaito had someone else waiting for him out there. He was able to do a lot of things, but would never betray Shinichi. It was a fact. The sky was blue, water boils at one hundred degrees and Kaito would never cheat on him. Simple.

Then, why was he talking about breaking up?

Only then did Shinichi realize he had been staring at Kaito for — well, for enough time for it to feel really weird. (Not that Kaito noticed. He was too busy, apparently, staring at the ceiling, anyway.) Shinichi cleared his throat before speaking. “Would — could you repeat that?”

“I said let’s break up,” Kaito said automatically. Shinichi blinked at the speed — because, wow, for a recently-just-cummed guy, Kaito thought pretty fast.

“Right.” After having blinked a couple of times more, Shinichi lifted on one elbow and stared down to his, uh, still boyfriend(?). There must have been something really amazing in the bathroom door, because Kaito appeared to find it quite interesting. More than Shinichi’s face, anyway. “And you’re telling me this because…”

From his position, Shinichi could perfectly see how Kaito licked his lips. Which wouldn’t have been that naughty if he hadn’t semen all over his chest, that’s it. “Because I want to.”

Shinichi hummed, his gaze travelling across Kaito’s face. He was able to catch some slight twitch of brows, but it was so brief that he could perfectly have imagined it. “And you’ve decided it after I, well — I _made love_ to you?”

This time, Kaito did frown. After a couple of seconds, his head turned so he was looking at Shinichi. “I’m _sorry_?! I didn’t know I had to pick up a special time to notice, you know, how _screwed_ we’re.”

 _You didn’t have to pick up anything, in the first place_. Shinichi bit his bottom lip in order not to say those words out loud. Starting an argument would do no good. “Right.”

Kaito’s brow deepened. “Right. _Right_?!” Kaito’s pitch voice increased a few octaves, and Shinichi could perfectly feel how a headache was slowly growing at his front, pressing against his temples. Arguing with Kaito was pretty similar to arguing with his mother. “That’s all you’re gonna say? _Right_?”

“And _what_ in _hell_ do you want me to say, Kaito? Do you want me to beg or something? For God’s sake, _you_ are the one who wants to break up!” Indigo eyes connected with azure ones, fire burning behind vivir iris — no pain, no regret, just the desire to start a fight. And Shinichi noticed he was giving Kaito just what he wanted.

Massaging his temples, the detective took a few deep intakes and slowly emptied his lungs. Behind closed eyelids, he could still feel Kaito’s fiery gaze on him. After calming down, he murmured, “Let’s not do this, Kaito. I’ll go get a washcloth and we’ll talk after cleaning you up, okay?”

The twenty four shades of pink that covered Kaito’s face didn’t prevent him from complaining. “In case your one-track-minded, detective brain hasn’t got it, I’ve _broken_ up with you — as in we’re _nothing_ any longer — so there’s no need—”

“Kaito, were it as your husband, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend or one-night stand, I’ve no plan to turn into an asshole anytime soon, you get it? I said I’ll go get a washcloth to clean you up and then we’ll talk.” Shinichi lifted his eyebrows, making sure that he was giving his, uh, lover (what else could he call him?) the same gaze he reserved for stubborn suspects. He didn't like using that with Kaito, especially when he knew just how much the cleaning-up part embarrassed him.

(Usually, Shinichi eased his pout with kisses, caresses and cheesy praises that made Kaito — and himself, to be honest — blush even more. But he normally smiled and kissed him back, so Shinichi had always supposed that, although Kaito definitely disliked it, it wasn’t complete hatred.)

Nevertheless, even if Shinichi really wished to kiss and tickle him to make him forget about his embarrassment, all he could do was help Kaito into a more straight position as gently as it was able, and then hesitantly watch as Kaito’s cheeks became bright pink. Sighing, Shinichi found his way out of the bed and towards the bathroom, picking up his boxers and putting them on without thinking about how much he needed a shower. He currently had other more important problems to solve.

Fortunately, the shelf where the washcloths were was over the mirror and, therefore, wasn’t visible from the bed. The detective grabbed one and opened the sink faucet, adjusting the water to the right temperature before wetting the washcloth. Absentmindedly, while the water was running, a hand brushed his hair, fisting a few locks on the nape and then rubbing the area.

What was he supposed to do now? Sure, he had told Kaito they’d talk later, but what about? The magician hadn’t left room for any doubts — “Let’s break up”, had been exactly his words. So, really, Shinichi wasn’t sure what they were supposed to talk about. He wasn’t going to beg and apologize because, firstly, he didn’t even know what he should apologize for. Sure, he had done a lot of things to screw their relationship up, but none of them lately. Probably. Most likely.

Once Shinichi came back to the bedroom, wet washcloth in hand, Kaito had placed himself into a sitting position, blankets covering the lower half of his body. Shinichi tried not to pay too much mind at Kaito’s naked body rather than Kaito’s _dirty_ body as he approached and began to clean up the cum over Kaito’s chest. Which proved to be a lot of work. Shinichi understood just then he needed the attention dragged away from the aftercare as much as Kaito did.

Kaito didn’t look up nor did he speak. He just sat there, face down, cheeks flushed as Shinichi could spy once, and hands intertwined in his lap. He let the detective clean his sweaty collarbone and his chest, barely shifting or squirming.

Shinichi was reaching Kaito’s stomach when he opened his mouth and let one a single word. “Liar.”

“Uh…” Shinichi blinked. Once, twice, and upon starting feeling like a windshield, he stopped. For a brief instant, he was pretty sure he had just imagined that word. Nevertheless, when his eyes abandoned the washcloth and diverged to the magician’s face, he could clearly see Kaito avoiding his gaze, lips thickly pressed together and expression inscrutable. Hesitantly, he asked, “Excuse me?”

“Excuse your ass,” Kaito replied so bitterly Shinichi almost stepped back.

Oh. So he had imagined nothing. Apparently, for some reason, Kaito thought he was a liar.

Right. _Bite my ass._

“Right. And can I ask the fucking reason why I’m a liar?”

Kaito’s expressionless face morphed to a frown, his body furtherly tensing and his hands grabbing the sheets in two tight fists that turned his knuckles white. “Don’t fucking play the fool with me, Shinichi. I’m saving your time here, so finish already with this pretend so I can pick my damn stuff up and take my fucking leaving.”

Somewhere along his speech, Kaito had turned his face and was now facing Shinichi, deep indigo eyes throwing intensely daggers at him. But Shinichi hardly paid it any of his mind when he was trying to find out what the hell was missing. Because he had surely missed something.

“I—What the fuck, Kaito? Saving my time? I can assure you _this_ is the biggest waste of time—”

“Yeah, you’re right,” the magician cut him off. His fists tightened, and Shinichi had to admit he almost believed he was going to get punched. “I should have just written down a fucking note, stuck it deeply in your ass and gone away with my shit!”

And Shinichi would have equally screamed, hadn’t he recognised the tone. It’s the same he used when his father’s death anniversary arrived and he didn’t want anyone to disturb him; the same he had used with Shinichi the first time he had found him in his KID costume, white suit spotted with alarmingly big red circles that were unmistakably blood, and Kaito had denied to admit him the truth — that he had faced the men in black, had lost and they had taken the jewel even if it wasn’t Pandora. The same tone of defeat. The tone that preceded tears.

No one left his eyes, obviously (Kaito would never let it happen). It didn’t stop Shinichi from softening his frowned face, putting the washcloth aside and bringing both his hands to Kaito’s cheeks. The magician shifted and tried to squirm out of his touch, but Shinichi held him in place and brought himself up so his forehead was inches away from Kaito’s and he could directly look at his face.

“Kaito, why are you saying that? I don’t want you to go. You know that.”

Kaito grabbed his wrists almost as strongly as he had been grabbing the sheets and tried to yank Shinichi’s hands away from his face. He didn’t succeed, and it only made his anger grow up. “Stop lying! Let me go so you don’t gotta worry about kicking my ass outta your house! You were gonna do it anyway — is it really that important to put me in your door personally or what?!”

“I was—I was going to do _what_?” Shinichi’s disbelief was so big he almost did let Kaito go. Almost. He got to reassure his grip in time. “Kaito, love, I promise you I was gonna do nothing of that. Where the hell did you hear it? I never—I didn’t even _insinuate_ something similar.”

“Oh, you surely _did_ ,” Kaito hissed, his hands tightening around Shinichi’s wrists. “That’s why you’ve been spacing out so much lately, right? You were _slyly_ trying to figure out how to kick me out without me being a pain in the ass about it, weren’t you? Oh, just that you weren’t as sly as you’d firstly thought. I’m sorry, _dear_ , but people have eyes and brain and notice! Now let me go!”

Shinichi did his best to ignore the unpleasant squeeze his heart seemed to suffer when Kaito practically spit ‘dear’ at him and promptly changed his grip from Kaito’s cheeks to his hips, barely dodging a kick that was clearly aimed at him.

“Where did you hear that?” he repeated. Kaito bit his bottom lip and tried to push the detective away by his shoulders, albeit Shinichi was using nearly all his weight to lean over Kaito, so he could do barely nothing. “Kaito, I’m trying to solve this here. Help me a bit and tell me where you heard that.”

“ _People_ ,” Kaito spit. He pushed Shinichi harder, again with no result other than his failure. “People you told to you were having problems sleeping because a problem has been bothering you for a long, long time, and that you hope it’ll be solved for good soon.” Apparently attempting to pierce his own lip, Kaito bit it harder. After a deep breath, his tone became stronger again. “So I’m solving it. Now let me fucking go, Shinichi!”

But Shinichi did not. Kaito could practically hear how the gears inside his head were working, connecting dots and letting his weight wander over Kaito’s body absentmindedly. Then, out of nowhere, clear azure eyes widened, recognition shining in them, and what pretended to be a deep sigh of relief mutated to a loose laughter.

Before Kaito could ask what the hell he was laughing at, Shinichi’s body was bent over his and his arms wrapped around him in a cracking-bones embrace. “Holy shit, Kaito, you scared me! Holy fucking shit, seriously, I love you so much.”

Mesmerized, Kaito blinked. His lids went up and down a couple of times before the scene registered in his brain and he pushed Shinichi’s chest again. “What the hell—let me go, Shinichi, we’re still breaking up!”

“You went to the headquarters today, didn’t you?”

“Uh?” Puzzled, again, it took Kaito a few seconds to actually catch the change of the subject. When he did, he could clearly feel his heart skipping a beat. “W-Well, yeah, maybe—but that’s not the point here! Stop dancing around the matter!”

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Shinichi continued, ignoring him. “God, Kaito, I’d never ever even dream about leaving you. I don’t want us to break up, I don’t want you to go, and I was definitely not planning how to kick you out. And I’m not lying at all. Holy fuck, I love you so much, how was I going to leave you, you stupid and idiotic thief?”

“I heard them. I heard them talking about you fucking leaving me, Shinichi.”

And Shinichi would have a few words with those ‘people’, just to clear everything up so there wouldn’t be any more misunderstandings (he didn’t even want Ran mistakenly hearing about _that_. Maybe she would talk to him, but firstly she’d tell Aoko, and Aoko would definitely use the words _after_ having use her mop. And nope, thank you very much), bug that could wait. Now he needed to thrust some common sense into his stupidly adorable _boyfriend_ ’s brain.

“Kaito, I wasn’t talking about you — well, yeah, it was about you, but not that way!” he rapidly add before Kaito could yell at him again. “Listen to me, would you?”

Shinichi waited until Kaito hesitantly and slowly nodded to let him go. The magician seemed to think twice about whether running away or not, but finally decided to stay and Shinichi was infinitely thankful for that (he could never catch him, not again. Not when Kaito already knew his tricks. That’s for sure).

Backing a few steps up, Shinichi brushed a hand through his hair. Sure, thinking about clearing things up was way easier than actually doing it. The speech he had prepared for the occasion was on his night table, securely hid at the back of the drawer, and apparently laughing at him. Every word written on it blew out of his mind.

Kaito cleared his throat, clearly impatient, and Shinichi nervously scratched his nape. “Well, you see… I had this idea a long time ago. It was crazy and needed time, and time was precisely something I didn’t have, so I may or may not be losing sleep because of it, because it also—”

“Shinichi, I’m understanding nothing,” Kaito cut him off. His brows frowned and he leant his body in, elbows on his knees supporting his weight. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Shinichi bit his lip. He hadn’t planned it like this. His plan involved candle-lit dinners, flowers, a restaurant only for them both, the clock of the tower sounding exactly at midnight, petals and fireworks. He had planned it with fucking fireworks. They should be getting ready to go have dinner before the moment Shinichi had carefully prepared.

Ah, screw that. Kaito wasn’t going to be patient enough to even put some boxers on.

Shinichi took a deep breath and mentally laugh, because he should have known better. Nothing was ever as he planned.

“God, Kaito. I was going to make it romantic for once, I promise. I prepared it. I fucking did. I reserved this new restaurant — and I mean restaurant, the _whole_ restaurant — you love at the top of the Bell Tree Tower, and I got the chef to teach me how to cook this strange thing which is chocolate with chocolate and chocolate that you’re always talking about, and then I was going to hide these papers under the plate until dessert to surprise you, and then there were going to be fireworks and—” He stopped when, looking at Kaito’s face, Shinichi knew that he loved the idea, if the way his eyes were shining were something to go by, but still had no clue what was going on.

So Shinichi took a deep breath and went towards the pants he should have been wearing that night were. He looked around the vestment until he took out a folder with papers inside and, ordering his stupid heart to calm down, he went back to be in front of Kaito and handed him the folder.

Kaito hesitantly took it and even more hesitantly peeked the first page. Shinichi waited, watching with expectation as his magician’s eyes went abnormally wide and his nest-haired head went up so abruptly his neck surely hurt. “T-This is…” Kaito seemed to struggle with words until he finally came up with something coherent enough. “Shinichi, what is this?”

“Look, Kaito, I never thought it’d be like this.” Averting his gaze, Shinichi scratched his neck. “But sometimes you can’t control things, right? And—And that’s mostly what happens here. I can’t control it. I couldn’t since the first moment I saw you. You kept appearing again and again, and I kept going to you each time I heard of one of your heists. I couldn’t help it. It was just exhilarating having someone who could match me, match my mind and threaten my abilities. It was exhilarating having you around, even if it was as Conan. You were the only harmless challenge in my life.

“And when I came back and found you bleeding in that rooftop — I swear to _God_ I could have turned into a murderer just to punish the ones who had done that to you. You’d already got into my skin, Kaito. You were there. You were so deep in. I wanted to protect you. I had no idea how important you were for me then. But when you trusted me, when you told me everything about you, and your father and his death, and about Pandora — when you opened up to me, I knew it. I wanted you. I wanted to wake up everyday and look at you and whisper to you just how amazing you’re.”

By the time his babbling speech was done, Shinichi was out of breath. His hands were sweating and Kaito was looking at him as if he was his father resurrected. The magician’s cheeks were flustered, and a quick peek to his hands gave away they were shaking. Nevertheless, he never took his eyes away from Shinichi. Never once. And just for that, Shinichi went on — after, of course, having taken a deep breath to relax.

“You’re amazing,” he stated calmer. “You’ve been through a lot of things, and I’m just happy I could face some of them with you, holding your hand and supporting you. You’re still amazing by yourself, though. You didn’t need me — you _don’t_ need me. I know that. You’re always smiling and being positive and it’s something I couldn’t do without you. You don’t need me, Kaito. But I _do_ need you.” A pause to lick his lips. _Now, there comes the harder part._

“You…” He shook his head. “I told you once. I’d spend the rest of my life with you.” Kaito remembered that. He had been shot and was on the verge of consciousness when Shinichi brokenly murmured that. “I was being serious there — I’m being serious now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you—” signaling to the papers, he added, “—as your husband.”

Kaito suspected having a heart attack wasn’t something much further than what he was suffering now, and it probably was highly unhealthy. Nevertheless, his hands clenched around the papers, trying to remember why they were important.

His mouth opened. It surely did. No sound came at first, and when something most likely sputtered out, it was something like, “We’re both men. We can’t—”

“I’ve been going to the court endless times,” Shinichi continued, and Kaito wasn’t sure he could hold on any longer. “I used all of my contacts and resorted to a lot of favors important people owed me. It was hard, and it’s basically the problem I wanted to solve. I was going to propose to you tonight.” Nervous again, the detective scratched his neck once more. “Well, actually, those papers aren’t really ready. I mean, those are just a copy I asked my lawyer to hand me. The actual document has been sent to the court so the judge signs it — but when I have them, I’ll hand them to you, I promise. And also—hey, hey, what’s wrong?! You hate the idea of marrying me that much?”

 _Uh?_ Kaito looked up, only to meet with a Shinichi-blurred image. Oh. So that was it. He was crying. That mostly explained the sudden drops on the folder.

Sobbing, the magician rubbed his eyes with one arm while shaking his head. “I screwed it. You prepared something so wholehearted for me — for us — and I ruined it with my stupid suspicions. Damn it, Shinichi, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” A hand wrapped around his wrist, softly retiring it from his eyes, stroking skin with the thumb. Kaito’s eyes slowly opened, finding Shinichi knelt in front of him, face inches away from his. “ You didn’t screw anything up. You see, actually… If everything went as I had planned, it wouldn’t have been us, don’t you think?” His lips slightly curved up in a half-smile, and Kaito, amazed, observed him without saying a word. “If we weren’t the messes we are, we probably wouldn’t have ever met. That’s why there’s nothing to cry about.” Lifting the other hand, Shinichi caressed Kaito’s cheek, cleaning with the thumb another tear before it left Kaito’s eyelashes. “We may not have the best past, but it lead to our present, and I couldn’t ask for anything more than I already have. You’re with me now, and that’s what matters. In the future, it’s where I want you to stay. I want you to teach me everyday why the life is worth smiling.”

Shinichi released Kaito’s wrist and reached down, and when his hand came up again, there was a small box lying peacefully, innocently there. Kaito nearly choked in his next breath. “And it’s probably too soon for asking, given I don’t have the papers yet, but — but will you throw the rest of the world out of the window and walk forever by my side?” The box opened, and Kaito didn’t know where to look. The silver ring was making him blind, but maybe Shinichi’s eyes were even worse. “Will you marry me?”

Trembling, Kaito finally decided to look at Shinichi’s eyes. And he probably shouldn’t have, because it was a bad idea. He hated courts. God, he was a damn _thief_ , of course he hated courts. Courts and judges and lawyers and all that damn stuff.

And he found himself smiling. “Idiot. Who proposes ages before the wedding? No one does that.”

Shinichi shifted, leveling himself until he was eye-to-eye with the magician, foreheads inches away from one another. Smirking, he said, “I do.” And then, the seriousness came back, replacing the smile on his lips. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Kaito's heart skipped a beat exactly at the same time the alarm in his head told him it was probably the second most terrible idea of his life. The first was dating a detective. Which hadn’t gone precisely that bad…

 _Screw up_ , he thought, and before he could reconsider what he was doing, he found himself widely smiling and nodding, the word, “YES!”, leaving his lips multiple times. His body leant in, his head going into Shinichi’s neck junction, and arms wrapped around each other’s body. In some part of his brain, he could hear Shinichi sighing in relief, and only then did he realize the amount of effort it must have supposed for the detective to actually set up that all.

Biting his lip, Kaito murmured, “I love you so much, Shinichi.”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

### OMAKE

_Six months later…_

“It was horrible, Aoko, seriously,” Kaito leant back on his chair, a dramatic sigh leaving his lips. “He didn’t even take me to some nice place for dinner. The worst marriage proposal ever. I should have said no.”

His best friend looked unamused. “Yes, Kaito. You should. So you wouldn’t be telling me this for the millionth time _today_.”

Beside her, Ran laughed, lifting her mug and leading it to her lips. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Right, Shinichi?”

Kaito angelically smiled and looked at his side, where his soon-to-be-husband was sat. As always, Kaito’s eyes went to the silver ring around his right left finger before meeting his fiancé’s eyes. At first, whenever Kaito told the story, Shinichi would blush and try to hide somewhere — _anywhere_ , actually, even under the table (tested). Now he looked exactly as unamused as Aoko.

“It wasn’t, but now I’m starting to reconsider my decision. Who needs a wedding, anyway?”

“You do.” Kaito leant in, elbows on the table, bringing himself closer to Shinichi. “You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life as my husband. And for that, _mon fiancé chéri_ , we need a wedding.”

Rolling his eyes so hard Kaito feared he would hurt his vision and would actually need glasses — and it would be a serious turn off because, please, _Conan-kun_ — Shinichi stood up and announced, “I’m going to the toilet.”

Kaito, Aoko and Ran nodded, and the detective took off. That is, until middle way, where he turned around and practically shouted, “Why are you following me?!”

Kaito pouted, lifting his right hand and pointing at his ring. “But Shin-chan said he wanted to walk by my side _forever_. That’s what I’m doing!”

Groaning, Shinichi just turned around again and continued his way to the toilet, Kaito, obviously, following suit. The detective didn’t even argue anymore. After all, he didn’t _deeply_ regret proposing to Kaito — not too much, at least. Because whenever he caught the magician looking absentmindedly at his ring with that dreaming smile curled on his lips, or proudly showing Aoko — again — the paper that would allow them become husbands in four months…

Screw the rest. A bit of tease was worth that.

 

 

 

 

# The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should probably make a few spots clear here:
> 
> 1\. Did you notice I never explained why Kaito was so angsty? I did now, and there's no way I'm rewriting this. It's basically his imagination. You know, Shinichi had been really distant and sleepy and some ''''''''''people''''''''' asked him what was wrong, and then those people were discussing the subject when Kaito popped up behind a door and they said something about Shinichi breaking up with him. Seriously, I wanted to include a flashback, but ARG. Seriously. Just ARG.
> 
> 2\. I just finished watching Make it Right. Did someone notice? Because I literally copied it. Frame lines are life. I'm gonna get reported :'v I don't care. Frame is so loveable and Book is my baby <3
> 
> 3\. Why did I make Kaito speak in French. I know nothing about French. God, if I know nothing about English, what made me think it was a good idea to use, of all things, French? I'm a Spanish person. I know Spanish (ahem... yeah, probably). Why don't I use Spanish? Again, ARG.
> 
>  
> 
> And that's all. Hope you've had fun, because I'm gonna cut my veins with lettuce now :'v
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for having let you down. I should think things twice before writing. Mostly because my writing skills are nules(????????
> 
> Yeah, uh... BYE :'v

**Author's Note:**

> More auto-sympathy, yey~!
> 
> I think I went occ somewhere near the end, oops? Then again, I have some theories, you know. I hardly tried to go on so neither of them were more dominant in the situation. Because, you know, the matter here isn't who's topping, but who's less likely to bottom.
> 
> I deeply believe Shinichi would be rougher in bed, you know. He's so calm and cool during the day that he'd probably be the first one losing his mind in situations without clothes. And for Kaito, he's dominant in almost everything — heists, friendship, school. Always controlling everything is exhausting. So, yes, I'm positive he'd be the one bottoming, since Shinichi also would like to dominate at least a single thing in his life xd I've more reasons, of course, but they're naughty ones so I'm keeping them :v
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well, I hope you guys have had fun while reading this thing that have been driving me crazy for the last days and eating away my sleep time~. It'll be having a second chapter eventually, so don't worry, you'll have responses to Kaito's last quote xd
>
>>   
> — I'm accepting comments, so feel free to leave as much words as you want~~. I accept insults too. I know I deserve them xd  
> — Be a heavenly creature and made an idiot happy by leaving Kudos and Kurobas~! You can also leave a Hattori if you want(?  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> IT'S BETA-READ NOW, YAY! \\._./  
> Still looking for mistakes, though.


End file.
